Embarrassing Shame
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Follow-up to "Curious Discoveries". Jack feels utterly and completely ashamed and angry at himself for having walked in on Sally's private moment. Compassion, understanding, and forgiveness, help in coping. Rated for sexual references.


**Despite the M rating, I can assure you that nothing happens! It's just the innuendo, I promise. :)**

**Now I want to make a quick message to anonymous reviewer named Sarah.**

**I understand you didn't like the ending of the first part. I will try to explain myself as best as I can. For one thing, it was meant for comic relief. And secondly, this story will reveal a bit more as to why that happened. I can definitely understand where you were coming from, and for that I hope you do accept my humblest of apologies. If this makes you feel better, great. If it doesn't, then that's okay. You are entitled to your opinion and that's all well and good. :) Again, I'm very sorry. I hope you know that.**

**And one more thing Sarah, since I CAN'T reply to you (GET AN ACCOUNT!), I wanted to tell you that you are more than WELCOME to leave a long review and talk about your favourite things about a story or chapter! I love it! I love to know what people think about it, and I like to know what their favourite parts are, if they have any! **

**Also, it's YOUR review. You are welcome to say ANYTHING you want as MUCH as you want. :) I hope this message gets to you safely!**

**Now, so what am I doing?**

**A couple of you asked me for a follow-up to Curious Discoveries! And frankly, even before I posted it, I was considering a follow-up myself, but didn't quite think too much about it since I wasn't sure how to go about it entirely. But, since I saw a couple of you asking for a follow-up, I decided to give it a shot. :3 **

**Enjoy!**

**All characters belong to Tim Burton**

* * *

><p>Oh, this was just <em>terrible. <em>Absolutely terrible. So terrible, he felt even more unworthy than ever.

How could he have done that? How could he have just invaded her privacy like that? It was _her_ room, _her_ sanctuary, _her_ private place! Why? Why did his worry and need to see her get the best of him?

Completely embarrassed and angry at himself, Jack paced the tower of the house, holding his skull and trying to make sense of this.

It all started when he came home earlier than expected, due to the council going very well amidst the other Holiday leaders. As expected of course, he missed Sally terribly and couldn't wait to see her. So he comes home, calling into the house to see if she's around. There's no note, but she doesn't seem to be around. Oh, but her bedroom door is partly open, very slightly. And he hears her uttering his name, both loudly and softly in the span of a few seconds. Oh! Is she dreaming? Or is she hurt and in trouble? Does she need help?

So naturally, being curious and worried, and wanting to make sure she was okay, Jack goes to the door, calling in to her and knocking lightly as he pushes it open the rest of the way...

Only to find her on her bed, perfectly fine, unharmed. And naked. _Completely naked_. One hand on her breast, the other down between her legs. Pleasuring herself. She had a look of pure ecstasy, and very much in a daze. When she suddenly realized he was there, she looked at him with wide, surprised eyes and all but froze where she was. That was when Jack uttered apologies profusely and then hurried out of the room, shutting the door and running upstairs to the tower in complete shame.

Shame for walking in on a private moment for her. Shame for seeing her naked before they were even married. Shame for feeling _aroused _upon seeing her completely bare and pleasuring herself. Shame for making her feel like she had no privacy in her own home. Shame shame shame! Oh, how he loathed himself then!

'_Stupid...stupid...STUPID..._' He thought to himself, holding his skull with both hands now as he paced, slouched over slightly. "I'm an idiot...how could I do that to my poor darling Sally..."

Jack just felt despaired. She was probably furious with him right now. He didn't blame her in the slightest. He had invaded her privacy during such a private moment! Especially in a moment like this. Given her lack of knowledge about...well, intimate marital affairs, it was now wonder she would soon discover this...well, alternative and try it for herself. And hey, it was her body, she was more than allowed to do what she wanted with it.

And now he ruined it for her. She would likely feel she would have to barricade her door with heavy furniture and lock her window now!

"Poor Sally...she deserves better than my stupidity." He groaned.

Going over to one window, he looked on outside, laying his forehead against the glass. What could he possibly do to make it up to her? He couldn't just leave it hanging and pretend it never happened! No, he had to let her know how sorry he was, and would do anything to make her feel better about it. Then again, she was probably angry at him now, so he decided to give her time to cool down. Sally may have not been easily angered, nor did she have anything of a temper, but then again...this could have been something that would anger her.

Jack was so wrapped up in his shame and self-loathing, that he didn't even notice nor hear Sally coming up the stairs slowly and quietly. It wasn't until she brought her arms around his torso from behind, and lay her head against his spine, that he realized she was here. He stiffened, almost afraid, but he then relaxed.

"Jack..." Sally said softly. "We need to-"

"Sally, I'm so very sorry!" And with that Jack turned around and held her to him tightly, surprising her. "I'm so sorry, my darling Sally, I was a fool for invading your privacy like that! What was I thinking? I can't believe I did that to you! You shouldn't be subject to a lack of privacy in your own home! I'm so...so sorry, Sally. I really am, and I hope you can accept my deepest apologies for this. I will do all I can in my power to make this up to you. Please..._please_ let me make this up to you..." His grip around her tightened as he trembled a bit.

Even though Sally wasn't angry at him, she couldn't help but just...melt. She could see how utterly broken and ashamed he was. He was truly sorry about this, and not to mention so _compassionate_. While she may have had the right to get angry and yell and rant and rave about this...that was not who she was. She could never do that. She knew, first and foremost, that Jack loved her very much, and would _never_ do anything on purpose to hurt her. He had simply made a mistake, be it from a misguided assumption, an incorrect assumption, curiosity, worry, whatever it may have been, and he deserved to be forgiven for that.

"Jack...please, don't be upset. I'm not angry." Sally assured, and reached up to gently place her hands on his cheeks. "Can you just tell me why? I just want to know..."

A _sniffle_ came from Jack as he gathered himself and answered her. "Of course I can tell you... Even if it may be a lousy excuse. I came home early, as you can see...since the council went quite well. And I was wondering where you were, even if you didn't know I was coming home today. But then I saw your door was slightly ajar...and..." He looked down in shame. "I heard you saying m-my name. I wondered if you were asleep and dreaming, or if you were in trouble, and then...well..." He couldn't finish his sentence, but she understood what he was leading to. "Oh, Sally...I'm so sorry. I hope in time you can forgive me...even if I don't deserve that.

"Oh...I...I see..." So she had been right, it was because he was curious, worried, and made a couple of incorrect assumptions. It was no wonder he didn't expect her to be...well, doing _that_. Sally leaned up and kissed him tenderly, assuring that it was all right, and then pulled back. "Jack, it's all right. You just made a mistake, an incorrect assumption, and...you were worried. And I _do_ forgive you. There's nothing to forgive. But, for what it is worth, I forgive you."

Clearly, yet again, he felt compassion for her. And in return, she could truly feel compassion in return. It all helped, as she realized that how much she loved him meant more to her than any mistakes he'd make.

"I love you." She added, kissing him once more. "And our love, is far stronger than any mistake we could make. We'll work through anything, together."

The look of surprise, and then utmost gratitude was present on his face as he embraced her once more.

"_Thank you,_ Sally..."

Sally smiled and returned the embrace. "You're welcome."

While Jack still felt ashamed for invading her privacy like that, he couldn't help but feel a lot better knowing that Sally wasn't angry and understood the situation. Of course, he felt he got off far too easy, despite Sally's reassurances and protests, and eventually pleaded to make it up to her and to take some kind of a punishment. Sally of course protested at first, but finally caved in just to stop this from being a huge issue. What did he have to do? She couldn't think of a thing, and offhandedly said to just clean the house from top to bottom. Jack of course immediately did all of that. When she tried to hug him or kiss him, he refused to take either one, saying he didn't deserve that right now. So no intimacy for the rest of the day. Sally of course was pouty about that, but decided not to argue about it. She just wasn't the kind of person to withhold loving gestures as punishment, only if she wasn't in the mood (which was VERY rare).

So there may have been mild awkwardness between them since then, but in a sense, it did help in proving how much they meant to each other. Jack may have been ashamed for invading her privacy, but Sally had understood that he simply made a mistake and was not intending to hurt her, and knew he deserved to be forgiven for it.

In time, this accident would no longer matter.


End file.
